Lying, Living Loosing
by Shaz1993
Summary: Bella is a bad ass gal, Emmett cool collected guy, What happens when she and her brothers Jasper and Jacob move to Folks for unfinished business? Bella & Emmett
1. preface

_**Preface**_

Have you ever tried living a lie? Hiding who you really are? Acting like you're normal? That people don't have to fear you? I have, heck I _**AM! **_My whole life is based on lies. My mother Renee, my brothers Jacob and Jasper, myself and my father Charlie.

Our whole life is lies, lies and more lies! Every town we move to we change out last name. We move every few months. Mom says it's safer that way… Dad doesn't live with us anymore… no he's in Prison…

My name? at the moment? Isabella, Isabella Swan, I'm seventeen, and this is my story…


	2. New Start

_**New Start – chapter 1**_

'_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have_

_Ever known. Don't know where it goes but_

_It's only me and I walk alone.'_

_**(Boulevard of broken dreams – green day)**_

_**(Isabella POV)**_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**__

_I'm gonna end up breaking that clock one of these days! _I thought as I turned off the alarm and headed to the bathroom to shower. I washed my hair using my favorite strawberry sented shampoo.

After my shower I went back to my room to pick out my outfit. I decided (after about an hour) on a black leather mini-skirt, black leather knee high, high heel boots, a tight-fitting red tank top, and my black leather jacket to match.

After dressing, I sat at my desk and did my makeup. I decided on a smoky-eye look, with dark eye-liner and a bit of blush and deep red lip-gloss that also had a sent of strawberries. I checked myself in the long mirror and smiled in satisfaction before I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs.

When I left my room I could hear my brothers in the kitchen but as I came closer it got quite. I smiled and shook my head. As I walked into the kitchen, a fist came at me. I caught it inches from my face and flipped the brother who owned the fist. As he hit the ground, another fist came at me. I did the same thing. I stood there and laughed as Jacob and Jasper jumped up. "Morning sis" Jasper smiled. "Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy, how many time have you and Jake here, tried that on me since we moved to Forks?" I smiled. "It's different every time Bella!" Jake smiled. "I know, now c'mon lets go" I told them grabbing the keys to my Ferrari.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked over my shoulder and raised a perfectly plucked eye-brow at them. "You're going to school, in that?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, what's the problem Jazz?" I asked. "Um, boys" Jake said in a 'duh' tone. "Guys I can kick any guys butt who tries anything, I've been doing much worse since I was five" I chuckled and walked out to my car.

It was so much fun racing to school and when we got there, boy did people stop a stare! In unison, Jazz, Jake and I opened the doors to our Ferraris and stepped out. Jazz looked at me and smiled; I smiled back and kicked my door closed.

Jake walked over to me as did Jazz. I linked arms with both my brothers and we walked to the office. "Don't look now sis but Tall Dark and Buff over there is checking you out" Jake teased. I looked over my shoulder to see a tall handsome dark haired guy looking at me. I shot him an OTT wink and kept walking.

_**(Emmett POV)**_

_First day back… I hope there's some good-looking chicks this year! _I thought as I pulled into the school parking lot in my jeep. I spotted my group over on one of the picnic benches so I hopped out and walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I smiled as I kissed Alice and Rose on the cheek. (It's just how our group is) "Hey Em" Edward smiled draping an arm around Alice. "Hey man" Mike said, pulling Rose tighter against him. So yeah, Edward and Alice, and Mike and Rose so I guess you could say… I'm a fifth wheel?

The roar of three perfectly tuned engines made my head snap up and look at the parking lot. Sure enough there were three Ferraris racing into the lot. A blue one, a black, and a red one. The came screeching to a halt in the three spots meters away from the bench we were sitting at.

All three drivers doors opened in unison and the drivers stepped out in perfect synchronization. Out of the blue Ferrari stepped a tall blonde, blue eyed guy who looked like he would kick your butt if you looked at him the wrong way. Out of the black, stepped the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her chocolate hair hung in waves down her back, and her deep brown eyes were shining with delight. She looked absolutely stunning in her black leather outfit. And out of the last the last red Ferrari, stepped a tall dark haired guy, slightly tanner than the other two. He looked like he could kill a bull with those guns.

_New kids look dangerous! _I thought. Blondey looked over at the girl and smiled. I sat there looking at the new girl. _I have to get to know her! _I thought. The tall tanned guy said something to the girl. She turned, looked me right in the eyes, did a very OTT wink and kept walking. "Ha-ha Emmett found someone he likes" Alice teased but I just blanked it.

_**(Isabella POV)**_

As it turned out, Jazz, Jake, and I were in the same class for most of our classes. I was on my own in World History and Music. My classes before lunch consisted of Spanish, English and Music.

I walked into the Music room, a little late. (On prepuce of course) the teacher was yakking on about Bach or someone. "Ah, you must be the new student?" she asked. "Well obviously" I said in a 'duh' tone. "Just sit down there beside Edward and loose the attitude miss…" "Swan, Isabella Swan" I smiled sweetly and took the only spear seat in the class.

I sat down and took out my new blackberry phone. "Isabella, suits you" Edwin whispered. "Look dick-face, go hit on some other slut" I snapped in a whisper. "Rich Bitch" I heard him mutter. "What did you call me?" I asked him. "You better watch your back Edwin, you have no idea of what I' capable of" I hissed seconds before the bell rang.

I met my brothers in the canteen and we decided to go outside and sit on the grass. We were laughing and having a fun when 'Edwin' and one of his friends came over. He cleared his throat. "What?" I snapped. "I think you owe me an apology" he said. I stood up and walked to him. "Come again?" I looked him right in the eye. His friend started to laugh. "I said-" "yeah I heard you! I don't owe you shit! So just run along now with you're little friend and leave us alone" I snapped and turned around. "Hey, who you calling little?" he friend asked.

As I turned Edwin, or what ever his name was, grabbed my wrist. "Let go, you have no idea of who you're dealing with" I hissed. "Apologize" he hissed back. "Last chance Eddy boy, let go" he didn't. "You asked for it" I smiled sweetly and with my free hand I grabbed his wrist pulling my hand free, jabbing him in the gut and flipping him onto his back. It happened so fast that I don't think he friend knew what was happening until after.

I bent down right to his face, and whispered "watch your back, next time I wont be so nice" just to piss him off I kissed him on the cheek and stood up. I looked at tall dark and handsome, smiled, through a crumpled piece of paper at him and help my thumb and little finger up to my face in a 'call me' motion. I winked at him and went back to my brothers, who were rolling on the grass laughing. "Told ya I can kick ass" I laughed. "And you did lil sis" Jazz smiled.

In gym we were put into teams of three for volley-ball. I was put with a short-pixie-like girl and a blonde chick. The pixie-like girl came over to me. "Hey, I'm Alice, and that's Rosalie, you're new here huh?" she smiled. "And one point to the pixie, yeah I'm new, what's it to ya?" I sighed throwing my hair up in a bobbin. "Ooh the new girl has attitude, sounds like she doesn't know her place Ali" sneered the Blondie. "Oh, I know my place, it's people like you who don't" I smiled sweetly and grabbed the ball.

I took the first serve and the next one, and the next one, as it turned out, we won the whole game. I realized that Alice and Rosalie are really good players but like hell was I going to mention it. I've always been good at sport. You name it, I've done it.

The bell rang signaling the end of school. In the changing room, Alice came up to me. "Hey, you're a really good player" she smiled. "I know" I answered walking off.

_**(Rosalie POV)**_

"that new girl is such a bitch!" I complained to Ali as we walked to Emmets jeep. "No, not a bitch Rosa, just misunderstood. I think she's hiding something" Ali smiled. "Whatever I don't like her!" I sighed. "you haven't given her a chance" Ali protested. "And who are you two talking about?" Edward asked as him and Emmett walked up. "new girl" Ali smiled planting a kiss on his cheek. "She's bad news, stay away from her, okay hon?" He said. "I like her though" Ali sighed. "Me to, I think all three of them just need time to adjust" Emmett smiled.


	3. Second Encounter

_**Second Encounter**_

_**(Isabella pov)**_

I groaned as I crawled out of bed and got dressed into a pare of black combats, a red tight belly-top, and my leather black jacket. Applying my makeup and letting my hair fall in gentle waves I smiled and bounced down the stairs.

Jake and Jazz had my bar and bag ready for me and we left the house with our helmets and keys to out Harleys. We got such a thrill as we sped down the road and towards the high school. The whole lot was packed as we sped down right to where Edwin or whatever his name is group was. We hopped off the bikes and I (just to show off) did a back flip off mine.

Jake and Jazz laughed a little as they walked over to me and I took off my helmet. "you always did know how to make an entrance sis" Jazz laughed. "well you know me" I smiled back. "Em, what the hell get back here! Emmett!" a girl called. I turned around to see the tall buff black haired guy jogging over to us. "great here we go" I moaned.

_**(Emmett's pov) **_

I heard the loud rawr of bikes rip through the air, and with every second they got louder. I watched as three Harleys came speeding down the school lot. I couldn't believe who it was. They stopped right in front of our table and the two on the edge hopped off their bikes in sync at the same time the person in the middle did a back flip off there's.

I was totally gobsmacked when I saw that it was the new guys. Isabella and her brothers. She looked so stunning in her combats and belly-top. It was then that I knew I had to have her. So I got up and ran after them but not before Rose could well, "Em, what the hell get back here! Emmett!" I didn't listen just jogged on.

I saw Isabella say something to her bothers before they looked at me, nodded, then kept walking. "What? You come for an ass-kicking to?" she asked sweetly. I laughed, "no actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up sometime?" I asked confident. "Why would I want to o that?" she asked still in the sweet tone, and moving closer to me. "Um, I don't know, maybe because your new in town an I'm the only one who offered to show you around town" I smiled. "I'll think about it sugar" she smiled before kissing my cheek and leaving me speechless

I didn't even notice that Edward was beside me. "Sorry what?" I shook my head smiling. "I said be careful with her, she's bad news" he said and walked away.

_**(I POV)**_

I smiled evilly as I walked into my class with Jazz and Jake. Jazz gave me a funny look. "What did mister muscles want?" Jake laughed. "He asked if he could show me around town" I shrugged my shoulders. "and what did you say?" Jazz asked. "I'll think about it" I smiled. "you should go, you deserve it" Jake smiled. "JAKE!" Jazz snapped. "What?" "You know we're supposed to be keeping a low pro" Jazz hissed. "So, that doesn't mean she cant date" Jake snapped. By this stage they were talking in Spanish. "guys, stop. I'll do what I want to do and when I want to do it, neither of you have a say so back off, I know we need to keep a low pro I'm not thick" I hissed at them in Spanish. By now the whole class and the teacher were looking at us. "Sorry sir" all three of us smiled. _You__have__no__idea__of__how__much__I__know_I thought.

_**(3rd person pov) **_

After class Isabella told her brothers that she'd see them at lunch cause she was wagging. They nodded. So sitting out under the tree near the outside track field, Isabella sighed. This was when the crow landed in front of her and dropped a letter before flying off again. Opening the note she gasped.

You now I'm watching you're every more. Don't mess up or people will suffer

Was all that was written on it. Isabella jumped to her feet and looked around frantically. She didn't even notice Emmett coming up to her. "Iz, you okay?" he asked. Gasping Isabella turned around. "Wh-what are you doing here!" she snapped. That's when he noticed the tears. "hey, come here" he didn't even give her a chance to protest. He just took her in his arms and held her as she cried.

A few moments passed before Isabella looked up at Emmett. "I-I'm sorry" she sniffled. He cupped her face in his hands. "What for?" he smiled. "for being a mess. I'm not usually like this" she said. "Like what?" Emmett smiled. "All, yano, teary and girly, eww" she sniffled again. Emmett laughed. Hard. "what?" she asked. "well you're a girl, you're meant to cry and stuff" he smiled at her. "if only you knew" she whispered but he heard. "Knew what?" he asked cupping her face again. "the real me" she whispered. "Well, lets go to the mall for some food and a movie and we can get to know each other" Emmett smiled. "Um…"


	4. the mall and half the story

_**The mall and Some of the story**_

**A/N: here ya go guys and gals hope you enjoy this chapter :] I want to say a big thanks to my Beta James, life-saver [: hope ya'll like this chapter he helped me make so much better**

**Love Shaz xoxoxo **

_**Isabella:**_  
I glanced at the tall, muscular guy that stood before me, who also had just asked me to wag school and go to the mall with him. "Um…," I contemplated. "Look I really want to get to know you Izzy, but I can't do that if you wont let me, so humour me?" he smiled. "Okay fine, but you get to answer my questions first." I told him running a hand through my hair. "Deal, so lets go." he started walking to his car. That's when I laughed, "Eh, not just no, but HELL NO, you jump on the back and hold on." I told him as I swung my leg over the seat of my bike. "I wont complain." Emmett grinned as he jumped on. The engine roared to life and soon we were speeding out of the school parking lot and towards the mall.  
I sent a mental message to Jake and Jazz saying that I'm waging school and I'll be back by the last bell. 'Have fun and stay safe, Bell,' was what I got back from Jake. 'Jazz, you're so stupid you better keep an eye out,' ...well he wasn't so happy.  
We pulled up at the mall and I killed the engine. "Where to first hot-shot?" I ask Emmett with a slight grin. "Well, how about we head to Mickey D's 'cause I don't know about you, but I am seriously hungry." He smiled. "Lead the way." I said. So in Mickey D's, Emmett ordered a Mc Chicken Sandwich with twisted fries and a large coke; I, on the other hand, ordered a Big Mac with fries and a Coke. "What?" I asked when I saw Emmett raise an eye-brow at my order. "Usually when I come here with chicks, they just get a Happy Meal." he laughed. "Well, I'm a pro fighter so I eat a lot for muscle." I explained. "Sorry, you're a what now?" Emmett nearly choked on his coke. "I'm a professional fighter." I smiled. "Wow, so," "yeah that's how I managed to floor your friend Edwin and Jake." I smiled. "Wow, hang on, you sound-" "Irish?" I finished for him. "Well, yeah" he laughed. "I am, but that's neither here, nor there, my father taught my brothers and I everything we know, he thought us how to kill with one blow, how to floor someone with one loaf, how to put someone in hospital without killing them, so yeah we're all dangerous." I smiled. "Oh, holy Shit!" Emmett shock his head in shock.  
I hadn't lied about my father teaching us, that part was true but about the whole 'pro-fighter' thing? Oh please, total BS. I didn't want to tell him that I, (although my brothers don't know) am a trained assassin.

* * *

_**Emmett**_  
This chick is a pro fighter, oh my sweet, sweet lord. I can't believe it. No wonder she was able to floor Edward and her brother! But there's something she's not telling me; Something big, and I will find out what it is, mark my words. "So I know you're here with your mother and brothers but what about your dad?" I asked. "Oh, my mother left him and took us with her, so I haven't seen him since I was about eleven." she sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry..." I smiled slightly as I placed my hand over hers. She looked at me for a moment, then pulled her hand away. "What? What's wrong Izzy?" I asked. "Emmett, I, I can't." she sighed and stood up. "Hey, you're not getting away that easily, tell me why. What's stopping you?" I said as I pulled her shoulders so she could look at me. "Emmett, I just can't, I don't do the whole 'dating' thing, it's not me." she sighed. "And why is that?" I asked, not letting this go. "If only you knew..." She whispered and walked out of the mall. "I want to know, but you wont let me in behind those walls you have up, why?" I asked again, catching her hand and making her look at me. "'Cause I cant, Emmett, I would like so much to let you get to know me, but I cant, to love is to destroy..." she whispered, the last five words so I barely heard them. "Izzy, you have nothing to be afraid of." I whispered my lips so close to hers. "You have no idea how-" I cut her off with a kiss so sweet she didn't see it coming. And what I didn't expect, was that she kissed me back.  
She pulled back after a few moments, then looked down. "You shouldn't have done that." she told me. "Why not?" I asked, smiling. "You have no idea of what you've just done do you? Of what danger you put yourself in? I told you no, and now he'll be after you, as well. You're an idiot, why didn't you listen?" she yelled in my face, before running to her bike and speeding off, leaving me in the lot of the mall.


	5. What I Now Regret

5, What I now regret.

A/N: Hey ya'll! heres the next chap. hope ya like it and i wanna say thanks to James for being my Beta :) enjoy

(3rd Person POV)

He watched as Isabella sped off down the road. Smiling evily, he followed closely behind her. Using his silenced gun, he shot. The bike went spinning out of control, and crashed on top of its driver. Coughing violently and spitting out a mouthful of blood-laced spit, she looked up at her attacker, "Hello daughter." He smiled. "What do you want?" She snapped in a whisper. "You know what I want, I want you to kill the first person on that list. If you don't, you know what I am capable of. You always were the best out of the three." And with that he was gone.

Later that day, Jasper and Jacob ran into the hospital. Franticly looking for their sister. they stopped a nurse and she showed them to her room. "B, what happened?" Jacob asked, his voice thick with worry as he ran to her bedside. "Blew a tire." Isabella's voice came out as a raspy whisper. "Bullshit." Jasper sneared. "We examined the bike and it was a gun shot in the tire." Glaring, she answered, "No, I blew a tire." She insisted. Jasper let out an angry sigh and pinned her down quickly. "Who is after you, Isabella! WHO?" He hissed. "Jasper, if you know what's good for you you'll get the hell off of me and out of this room right now" She hissed back. Even though you wouldnt think it, Jasper knew, they all did, that Isabella was much more dangerous than Jacob and Jasper combined together. But what they didnt know, was that she was still working for their father... 

A/N: well? what you think? R&R please

shaz

xoxoxo


	6. top of the list

_**6: Top of the List**_

A few days later Izzy was dicharged from hospital. Jasper was the one the one to pick her up. "Couch" he said when they got in. "No, i'm going for a walk" and with that she left. There was one place in the whole of Forks that was peaceful for Izzy. a little medow she found when they first moved here. so thats where she went, sat in the middle, and meditated.

In school on Monday, Emmett went looking for Izzy, he found her by the bleachers. "Izzy" he called. Rolling her eyes she stood up. "What?" she snapped. "Why didnt you call me back? Oh My God what happened to your face?" he asked as he lifted his hand up to her face. "back off Emmett, 1 i dont want to talk to you, and 2, i blew a tyre on the way home on wednesday been in the hospital since" she told him in a matter of fact tone. "Jeez, you alright?" Emmett asked. "Im standing here talking arent i?" she snapped "yeh but-" "But nothing stay away from me" with that she walked off.

Jasper was watching the news as his sister walked in the door. "Where were you?" he asked. "I had business to take care of in town" just as Izzy said that a bulletton flashed on the tv screen.

BREAKING NEWS, THE BODY OF TRACY WHITMORE, A LOCAL FLORIEST, WAS FOUND DOWN AN ALLY WAY JUST MOMENTS AGO, THE PARAMETITS SAY THERES SIGNS OF A STRUGLE ON HER WRISTS BUT THE POOR THING BROKE HER NECK KILLING HER INSTANTLY. WE'LL KEEP YOU POSTED.

"Im guessing this was your business?" Jazz asked her. "I have a list, i've two weeks or people i care about get killed, no jazz dont" Izy sighed. "B, this is rediculas, just go after him" "I cant jasper! i have no idea where he is or how many guards he has and i cant risk loosing you or jake, not after mom! i'll have it done dont worry" she walked up to her room "Izzy-" "LEAVE IT JAZZ" she yelled and went to her room. "What was that about?" Jake asked. "he gave her another list" was all Jazz said. "That sun of a bitch! we have to do something, stop him somehow" Jake snapped. "Jake theres noth we can, hang on" someone was banging on the door.

"What do you want?" Jasper asked as he opened the door to find Emmett there. "Is Izzy home?" Emmett asked. "Upstairs second door on the left" Jazz said as he let him in and went back to the living room. "Thanks" Emmett went upstairs.

Izzy was sittin on her bed when there was a quite knock on the door. "Jazz i told you i have to do this now back off- Emmett, what are you doing here?" Shocked that he was here she puled him inside. "I came to see you" Emmett smiled. "I told you to stay away from me Emmett, I'm not the girl i pretend to be" she told him. "So, let me get to know you. hey whats this?" he asked picking up the list. "Thats nothing, just leave it" Izzy snapped the list out of his hands but not before he saw the first name...

**A/N: well what you guys think? sorry its been so long i moved out of home and needed to settle in and work has been crazy with xmas round the conour. please R&R ill post real soon promise :) **

**love shaz xoxo**


	7. Freaky

**7: freaky**

Emmett looked up at Isabella, "What's with the list of names Izzy?" he asked. "Nothing Emmett, you better forget you saw that" she snapped placed the paper in her back pocket and started pacing. Emmett stood up and grabbed her shoulders. "Iz, talk to me" he whispered. "You don't know how much I want to Em, you really don't. But i can't risk putting you in danger" she sighed and sat on her bed. Sitting beside her Emmett wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Why would I be in danger?" he asked kissing he shoulder lightly. "Em, you don't know who I am, if you did you would be trying to sudice me right now" she told him. "Well is it working?" he smiled kissing her cheek. "Yeh" she mumbled as she moved her lips to meet his.

The kiss was the slowest, sweetest, most caring kiss Izzy had ever gotten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly pushed her down onto her back. He hovered over her not letting her feel any of his weight. The kiss deepened and Izzy removed Emmett's hoody, next was her top. It seamed like everything was happening in slow motion for Izzy. She loved every minute of it. Emmett's body against her's, they jsut felt so good, so right together. He rubbed against her and she moaned. "You sure you want this?" He breathed against her lips. "Yes" she whispered back.

"Izzy, Izz, IZZY!" "Huh yeh what?" Izzy jumped up from her bed. She had fallen asleep after coming back from town without realising. "Emmetts here" Jasper smiled. "Um, send him up" she told her brother rubbing her head. "What a wired dream" she whispered to herself as she stood up to fix her make-up. "Thank god he didn't see, THE LIST shit" she grabbed the list and jammed it into her underwear droor just two seconds before there was a knock on the door. "Come in" She sighed. "Hey girl, haven't see you in a while" he smiled and hugged her. She hugged back him back awkwardly. "Izzy, what's up with you lately?" Emmett asked pulling back. "Look Em, it's nothing to do with you, I just don't do relationships, one-night-meaningless-stands yeh I do but not relationships, it's not me and will never be me." She told him sitting on her bed.

As Emmett sat beside her, her phone beeped. "One sec kay?" he nodded and she read the text, gasped, dropped the phone and ran to the window shutting the blindes. "Izzy, what's-" "Nothing Emmett, please, just go" she didnt look at him, so she didn't know he saw the message. Emmett thought about leaving, but in stead he walked up being Izzy, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere." He smiled. "Emmett you really shu-" he cut her off with a sweet kiss. "I am not going anywhere. I want to get to know you. I know you're not a normal girl, but i want to know you, and you gotta teach me some of your moves" He chuckled. "You really want to get to know me?" She asked shily looking up at him. "Of course I do, I wouldn't be here other wise babe" Emmett kissed her cheek. "okay, first, don't call me babe" She laughed. "gotcha, so where were you before Forlks?" Emmett asked.

They sat on her bed, just talking. Nothing else. Just getting to know each other, and Izzy found herself opening up. Not completely but bit by bit. About two hours after Emmett arived Jasper went up. "Hey guys you want pizza?" he asked. "Yeh twelve inch mighty meat, with fries and coke, Em?" She smiled. "Um, same?" "Sure ill bring it up when it's here." Jasper smiled. "Thanks Jazz, not bog off" Izzy smiled. Laughing he left. "Hey these all you're films?" Emmett asked looking at the collection by her wide screen tv. "Yeh pick one a stick it on" Izzy fixed herself against the pillows. "How about Saw 5" Emmett asked. "Sure." So that Firday night, Emmett and Isabella, sat in her room watching movies and eating pizza, what they didn't know, was that they were being watched...

**A/N: weeeeel? what you guys think? R&R **

**love Shaz xxxx**


	8. opening up

**Opening Up.**

**Bella**

Waking up the morning, I felt funny, safe. I felt warm musculer arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a sleeping Emmett. Glancing at the clock I shat myself. "SHIT! EMMETT GET UP! GET UUUUUPPP" I screamed. "mhmm, what?" He muttered. "We've like ten minutes to get to school, get up get up get up" I scrambled out of the bed. "Girl, it's Saturday" Emmett muttered. "What? No, no it's Fri...no it's Saturday, sorry" I sighed with a sorry smile and crawled back into bed.

**Emmett**

I woke up to the smell of baken. I rolled over to find the bed empty of the beauty that was here last night. I streched and decided to follow my nose. I walked down to the kitchen to find a cup of coffee, toast, baken and sauseges on the table fresh off of the pan and Bella standing there rinsing her hands. "Morning sleepy head" she smiled. "Morning. You made all this?" I asked as I took a seat. "Yep, it's just us in the house Jake and Jazz had some business to attend to" she smiled taking a seat opposite me. "wow, so what's on the agenda today?" I asked taking a bite of the toast. "Me, I'm going to tell you about my past" she said taking a sip of her coffee. "You don't have to Bella. I get that people have their pasts." I told her. "I want to Emmett, you're the only one apart from my brothers who makes me feel safe" She looked down. I lifted her chin up with my finger. "Don't hide your face from me, ok?" I smiled. She smiled back and nodded. "Eat up, I'm going for a shower" She sang dancing off out of the room.

**Bella**

I walked back downstairs towl-drying my hair and humming. When I got to the kitchen I found Emmett at the sink washing the dishes. I stood at the door, "Emmett, are you washing dishes?" I asked. "You bet babe" He smiled. "Well leave it and come watch tv" I smiled bck at him. "Cool, what we watching?" Emmett asked wrapping his arms around me. "The Lakers game"

**No POV**

Bella, and Emmett shouted and screemed at the T.V. Having the best time in ever. "Bella, this is great" Emmett swung his arm over her shoulder an held her close. "You said it...Em?" Bella looked at him. "Yeh?" he asked. When he was looking at her, she kissed him. Lightly on the lips. "What was that for?" Emmett whispered. "Just cause" She kissed him again. "I could get use to this" Emmett smiled and deepened the kiss.  
The glass of the sitting room sliding room door, shattered. "Shit, Emmett, listen to me and listen hard, go to my room lock the door, call my brothers and no matter what do not open it unless its one of them" She whispered the last part and "Go NOW" There was something in her voice that Emmett didn't argue with. He ran.  
Bella jumped up and headed out into the garden. "why, he's a handsome chap" Bella spun around. "You leave him out of this Charlie, he has nothing to do with this?" Bella snapped. "I will if you can beat me" Charlie smiled an evil smile. "let's go"

**A/N: hope you like it. What with happen with Bella and her Dad? ooooh I love a good cliffy. R&R  
Love Shaz xxxx**


	9. A Turn of Events

**A Turn of Events **

**No Point Of View.**

Jasper and Jake laughed at Adam Sandler. They were at the movies seeing his new comedy film.  
"Dude this is the best one ever" Jake laughed  
"You said it man, hey that you ringing?" Jasper asked.  
"Oh yeah it is, it's B" Jake said answering the phone."  
Yo B wadap?" Jake smiled into the phone.  
"It's Emmett. you guys need to get her now, she said he's back" Emmett whispered into the phone.  
"Where are you?" Jake's voice was low and dangerous.  
"B's room, hurry it's not sounding to good down there" Emmett's voice was thick with worry.  
"Stay in her room and no matter what do not open the door to any one other that Jazz or me got it?"  
"Got it, hurry" the line went dead.  
"Jazz, he's in the house, Bella can't handle him on her own" Jake told him getting up.  
"Let's go" Jasper agreed.

"Well, well, well you put up quite the fighter, been training?" Charlie chuckled as Bella picked herself up off of the floor. She spat out a mouth full of blood.  
"You have no idea of what I can do" she told him.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn that I always get what I want, now, I want that list finished by the end of the month or your little boy toy gets it." Charlie hissed. Bella swung a left hook and got him right in the jaw making him fall to the ground.  
"Touch Emmett, or my brothers and it'll be the last thing you do" She hissed at him as she punched his constantly.  
"BELLA, BELLA,"  
"Jasper?" Bella turned to look for her brother but that was a bad mistake, that was all the distraction Charlie needed to get up and make a run for it.  
"This isn't over my dear" he called as he through something.

Just as Jasper opened the door, he heard "This isn't over my dear" and saw Charlie fling something into the air, next thing he knows Bella's turning to him.  
"Jazz" she breathed before she collapsed.  
"BELLA, BELLA, come on stay with me," Jasper saw the dagger in her stomach.  
"Jake get Emmett tell him it's safe get him down her now" Jasper told him.  
"Oh my god, Bella" Jake gasped.  
"Get Emmett" Jasper snapped.  
"Jazz, it hurts" Bella whispered.  
"I know Mon Cheri, I know, stay with me ok. Do not die on me" Tears were in Jasper's eyes, he had one of his feelings that she wasn't going to make it through this and he just couldn't take it. He'd lost too much already.  
"Oh shit, Bella, babe, oh no, no, no!" Emmett was beside Jasper.  
"Get her in the car, my dad's a doctor he'll help us, let's go!" the boys followed him without a word.

"Come on, DAD, DAD" Emmett called as he burst in the doors of his father's house. "What is it my boy?" Carlisle asked.  
"Dad, you have to help her please?" Emmett begged.  
"By god, lay her on the table" Carlisle gasped.  
"Leave the room boys, Emmett and I have her from here, go wait in the lounge" When the boys were gone Carlisle turned to his son.  
"How did this happen Emmett?" he asked.  
"Dad, just save her please" was all Emmett said before they got to work...

**Three hours later**

Carlisle had sent Emmett into the boys after a while, he was too upset to do anything.  
"How is she?" Jasper had asked when Emmett walked in.  
"Dad's working on her" Emmett told them taking a seat. "If I hadn't of hid, maybe-"  
"Stop that, this is not your fault Emmett"  
"Jasper's right Emmett, Charlie is a physco-path, Bell, Jazz and I are used to dealing with him, you're not, heck you don't even have any training in dealing with these people." Jake sighed.  
"So train me" Emmett told them.  
"No way, you can't just go a train someone, we've been training our whole lives." Jasper said.  
"I want to be able to protect her, and not have to hide, I can be your secret weapon or something, come on guys "  
"Emmett-"  
"Dad, how is she?"

**A/N: DON DON DON! You like? R&R guys, I know it's a cliffy but I like teasing ya'll :) **

**Love Shaz xxx**


	10. Critical Moments

**Critical Moments**

**Bella**

Fighting the darkness has never been so hard. I could feel the dagger in my stomach, feel it slicing my insides to peices. I tried to cry, to screem, but I couldn't make any noise, I couldn't move. I was frozen. "Dad, Dad, Dad, you have to help her please" I knew that voice, it belonged to someone, someone I cared about? I can't remember who..."By god, lay her on the table Leave the room boys, Emmett and I have her from here, go wait in the lounge" That voice I didn't know.  
I knew I was in danger, I knew it. The pain wasto unbearable, the darkness pulling me deeper and deeper. I didn't know if I could hold on. I was losing thesence of my body...I could feel myself slipping away, into the darkness, into the light. "Bella, Bella, it's not your time yet" a voice whispered. "Mom? is that you?" I asked. "Yes sweety, it's not your time, you have to go back, go back"

**No POV**

"Emmett-"  
"Dad, how is she?" Emmett asked jumping up off the sofa.  
"Not good boys, not good" Carlise sighed.  
"What do you mean not good?" Jake asked in a low voice.  
"I mean her wounds are deep, very deep, I did me best, we just have to wait and see how she gets through the next fourty-eight hours, Em show these boys the guest room, she can have yours" Carlise told the boys before he want back into Bella.  
"This way" Emmett showed the boysup the stairs.  
"This is my room, this is the room you'll be staying in, right next door. Guys, you have to train me cause if she doesn't pull through I want to find the fucker who did this to her and put a bullett in his head" Emmett told them as he walked down the stairs to get Bella.  
Emmett walked into the kitchen and picke up th girl. He carried her up to his room and place her on the bed.  
"I'm going to the hospital to get equitment for her" Carlise said to his son. Emmett just nodded. When his father left Emmett pulled up a chair an sat beside the bed. He took the girls hand in both of his.  
"Bella, you have to pull through please, you have to, I can't lose another woman that I love please, Bella," He lay his head on the side of the bed and cried. Emmett cried for the first time in the two years since his monther had died.  
"Emmett, Emmett" a soft voice called. "Wake up Em"  
"Huh what I'm up, Wh-Alice waht are you doing here?" Emmett asked rubbing his eyes.  
"I heard about Isabella and came right right down. Emmett I'm so sorry" Alice hugged him tight.  
"She's not dead Alice, just banged up she'll make it, I know she will" Emmett took a look around the room and found a few bits of hospital equipment hooke up to Bella. His dad came in then.  
"Dad?"  
"She's a fighter, she's not out of the woods yet, Ali dear come on let's leave them be" Calise smiled a sad smile as he and Alice left the room.  
"Come on Bella, don't leave me"

**A/N: I know it's short but I didn't want to give to much away next chapter will be epic an longer I promise, Love Shaz XXX**


	11. man up

**Man Up**

**Jasper  
**"I don't know Jake" I sighed. We were sitting in the lounge in Emmett's house.  
"We have to, if we do we can end him for good" Jake argueed.  
"Ok, valid point, but what if he gets killed in the process? B will never forgive us" I told him.  
"Well she's unconsious right now, so you in?"  
"I'm in" I agreed.  
"In on what?" Emmett yawned as he walked into the room.  
"Meet us in the meddow at sundown" was all I said before I left the house.  
"Get someone who can fight to stay with Bella and call us if anything changes before sundown" I heard Jake say before he followed me.

**Emmett  
**Emmett walked back into his room and took the seat besie the bed.  
"Hey Bella, it's me Em, Jasper and Jacob are going to train me. Don't worry, Edward's going to stay with you. No I didnt't tell hm anything about you're you know. I have to go." He kissed her forhead and left the room. Edward was in the lounge when he got down.  
"What's with the gym bag man?" He asked.  
"Oh, I'm working out with Jake" Emmett told him.  
"At night?"  
"Yeh, his idea, hey thanks for staying with Bella means alot" He smiled a sad smile.  
"Yeh man no problem, but how did it happen? And why do you need a fighter?" Ed asked.  
"I don't know, I just found her in her house like that and just to on the safe side. Really Eddie it means a lot" With that Emmett ran out the door hopped in his geep and spead down the roud towards the forest.

**Bella**

The urge to wake up came over me and I faught the darkness with all I had. Feelings started to come back to me, starting at my toes. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach as I took a deep breath. I gasped and moaned.  
"Bella" A voice from my right said. I knew that voice. Very well infact.  
"Isabella" it said again. I opened my eyes to find myself in a dimly lit room, everything was fuzzy for a few moments, b t when my vission steadied, I matched the face to the voice.  
"Anthony? What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Emmett called, asked me to stay with you while he goes trainingwith your Jake and Jazz"Anthony told me taking my hand.  
"Training? for what?" I asked.  
"Well, to get who ever did this to you is my guess." Ant told me.  
"No No No, Dad will kill them all for sure, Ant we can't let them! We have a plan, It has to go to plan" I told hastely.  
"Relaxe little sister it will be fine. Jazz and Jake are well trained, they may not be blood but they know what they're getting into,they'll keep him safe." Ant smiled.  
"Yes but they have no idea of what he can do Ant, they've never delt with a phyco like Charlie before, sure they've delt with people like him but not as bad" I whispered t. en gasped at the pain.  
"I know, look I'll go get the Doc, sit tight for a minute" and Ant walked out of the room.

**3rd person.**

He left the room and walked down the stairs. "Carlise?" He called.  
"Yes in here" He called from the kitchen.  
"How is she Edward?" Carlise asked when he reached the kitchen.  
"Awake and in pain, but talking" Anthony smiled.  
"I'll be right up" Carlise smiled back. "This is great news, the boys wil be stoked to hear"  
"I've called them already, they said they'd be home by the end of the week." Anthony smiled.  
"Well thats odd, never the matter, lets go back up Ed, see how she is."

**A/N: Weeeeellllll? like the twist? yes Anthony is Bella's actual brother, Jake and Jazz are not but are very close to Ant and Bell and yes Edward is Anthony :) you like? R&R  
Love Shaz xxxx **

**ohh ps here's a link to my other story, it's a Vampire Diaries story, and not many people are readying it. Would love it if ya'll would give it a go... **

** story/story_ ?storyid=8718444&chapter=1**


	12. Planning Ahead

**Planning Ahead**

**(3rd Person POV)**

*"You think that'll work?"  
"Why wouldn't it?"  
*"You're right but we're the only ones who know his weeknes"  
"that is why we are the ones who can stop him"  
*"But the guys?"  
"Will be mad at first but they'll get over it"  
*"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure but we're going to need a little pixie's help"  
*"You don't mean-"  
"Use a little bit of our Magic to win this?"  
"Oh girl he so does me that  
*"You sure you want to do this? You don't know what he's like"  
"Of I defo want to do this, so what's the game plan?"  
"Well this is what we're thinking...

**A/N: I know I know it's very shourt but I wanted to leave the cliff-hanger exciting. Hope ya'll liked it :) R&R and please read my other story Fallen For The Wrong One? **

**Thats the link :) hope you enjoy it **** story/story_ ?storyid=8718444&chapter=1**

**Love Shaz xxx**


	13. Taking Action

**3rd Person POV**

"Alright, just heal me and do it fast we need to leave" Izzy huffed.  
"Ready Ant?"  
"Ready Ally"  
Anthony and Alice began to chant in anchent latin, Izzy joined in to make the spell stronger. Izzy muffled a scream as the healing spell worked its magic. With a sigh of relife Izzy slumped back on the bed.  
"You alright Izz?" Anthony asked.  
"Yeh just get me cloths and lets bust outta here tonight" she smiled.  
"Sure you're up for it?" Ally asked. Izzy gave her a sly smile just before she jumped from lying on her back to her feet and back flipped off the bed.  
"I was born ready" Izzy smiled.

**Meanwhile**

"Come on Em, block, thats it" Jasper coached. Emmett had really come alone since they started training. "Oi what was that for?" Emmett snapped. "Yp dude if ya dont keep your head blocked in a fist fight your done for. So everytime you don't block ya get a nick in the head" Jacob smiled. Emmett just sighed and nodded his head. "So when do we go after this guy?" He asked. Jake and Jasper shared a glance and made a decision. "I'll do a tracking spell and we'll no where he is then" Jazz told them. "A traking what?" Emmett. "A spell" Jake repeated. "You mean like witchy stuff?" Emmett asked. "Well technicly I'm a Half-Wizard but yeh" Jasper answered as he took out the map and took off his chain. "What do you mean Half-Wizard?" Emmett asked as he sat beside the worriors. "It means that i'm a half wizard not a full one like Be-" "Jasper!" Jacob snapped. "Like who?" Emmett asked. "You guys have to be straight with me or we wont be able to stop him" Emmet sighed. "He's right Jake" Jazz agreed "I know but it aint are place to tell Emmy boy here about..._her_" Jake argued. "I know but _she_ aint here and he needs to know" "DUDES who are ya'll talking about?" Emmett asked. "Ok so here's the story...

"Okay so he's in Mali, thats where we need to be and we need to be there like yesterday let's move" Izzy packed up all her magic tools and maps. "Izz, chill" "DON' . . " Izzy snapped, the air around them picked up. "Ok, Izzy look at me we have the power of three full blooded wizards we can open a portal don't sweat it" Alice smiled. Taking a breath Izzy smiled. "You're right, grab my hands guys and repeat after me, With the power of three"  
"With the power of three"  
"It's a portal we seak"  
"It's a portal we seak"  
"To Mali we plead"  
"To Mail we plead"  
"We travle with speed"  
"We travle with speed"  
The air rippled around them and when they opened their eyes they were standing outside a little hut. _This must be it guys _Izz smiled at the two of them. _Yeh now let's kick this asswholes butt _Alice added. Although the only thing they were not expecting was...

**A/N: dun dun dun, cliffy huh? I know I havnt been updating much lately but I've been having family problems and work has been mad. I promise I'll try and update more**

**Love Shaz xoxoxo**


	14. Authors Note

hey guys,

I'm sorry to say that for a while I've had a very bad writers block on this story. I really don't want to delete this one cause I quite like it myself, so as of now I'm going to put it on the back burner so that hopefully when I finish my other stories i can get back to this one. I'm so sorry for just leaving it like i have but I have no idea of how to end this... 

please dont hate me.

Love Shaz


End file.
